


Fire And Ice

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Earth, Fire, First Time, Gaia - Freeform, Ice, Legends, M/M, Male Slash, Mythology - Freeform, Original Mythology, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Slash, Trinity (DCU), World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire and Ice are like peanut butter and chocolate: a perfect match! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire And Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Religious imagery.  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 6, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 20, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 519  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_Fire and Ice_  
Are more  
Than just nice.  
They burn  
And they freeze,  
Whether in calm  
Or a breeze,  
And they  
Fit  
As one brings  
The sun  
And the other  
The drink  
That slakes the thirst  
Of the two  
Who are first  
In each other’s  
Hearts. 

  


**Diana Queen**  
"Fire And Ice"  
2013 C.E.

In the day when the Gods were young and the Earth a ball of star-strewn dust, flames swirled from cosmic dust and lit the stars on fire. All that was bright and warm came from Fire.

But as in all things, Balance must reign or Chaos cometh. So from other bits of stars came Ice, able to quench Fire as Fire melted Ice.

An eternal romance began from almost before Time itself. Where there was Fire, there was Ice. Where there was passion, there was intellect. When stars melted down and exploded, the cold silence of space was there to contain the inferno. When barren balls of rock orbited aimlessly, suns’ warmth brought them to life.

The legend grew as civilizations rose and fell. Fire gifted himself to primitive peoples at the dawn of their civilizations, and Ice smote the old worlds and ushered in new ages as glaciers moved and snow fell.

They worked well together as Time marched on and the Universe aged. Fire smiled with warmth as he was too beautiful to look upon, his radiance blinding all who came too close.

Ice stayed in the blue-white shadows, brittle and jagged and beautiful. With a mere touch he could freeze a mortal’s heart, but Fire always melted it.

As eons passed, Ice kept Fire at arms-length. He feared destruction if Fire got too close. Fire would laugh and say gently, _“I would never hurt you.”_ But Ice feared melting.

_“I do not want to end up a puddle of goo.”_

Fire laughed again and his cape blazed. His brightness was eternal as he glowed like a thousand suns.

Ice’s raiments glittered with diamond-hard brilliance as the planes of his face were hard and beautiful. Eyes of frosty blue reflected the reddish-gold blaze of glory. Yet no matter how hard Ice tried, he could not resist the allure of Fire.

Both had pure hearts as Fire burned himself clean and Ice’s heart was clear and cold. At the dawn of a new planet in the orbit of Sol, Fire made his move. As the planet boiled and raged in its birth throes, nurtured by Gaia and Sol burned young and strong, Fire approached Ice and drew him into his embrace.

_“Have no fear, my friend. I will melt your heart but your brilliance will remain.”_

With a blaze of passion, Fire ignited Ice as Ice quenched Fire’s thirst, cooling parched senses. Ice contained Fire’s flames and kept him from burning out while Fire ignited a glow deep in icy depths.

Gaia worked on the new planet, her dark hair swirling as with a toss of her Golden Lasso she corralled the natural forces and shaped the globe. She saw Fire and Ice together as they consummated their yearnings and knew that it was good.


End file.
